Messages From The Fans 2: Decepticons
by StarSparrow
Summary: What happens when two fangirls from a different dimension show up in the Nemesis with more than a few surprises for the Decepticons? "Duh! We're here to deliver messages from your millions of fans!" If you could say, ask, or give anything to the Autobots, what would it be?
1. What The

**Hi Guys! This is my FIRST fanfiction! How will the Decepticons react when two fangirls show up in the Nemesis with more than a few surprises for them? They have NO idea what's in store...**

Knockout POV

"Will you be more careful with that stuff? You might as well have slagged it when you brought it to the Autobots," I heard a female voice ranting.

"I'm trying to concentrate, Crystal. Do you know how heavy these are?"

"Ugh, Samantha, stop complaining. Do you know how many fans the 'cons have?"

"Yeah, but…"

I stopped my buffing and scanned the room for where the source of the sound. Two extremely annoying voices had been bickering back and forth for what seemed an entire solar-cycle. I peeked up from my paintjob and glimpsed the desk where Breakdown used to read a datapad for joors.

"The paint must be bothering my processor," I groaned quietly, covering my optics with my servos.

I dropped the buffer when my liege stepped into the med bay, dragging a rather crushed Starscream behind him.

"Starscream requires medical attention," Megatron stated coldly, throwing his second in command on the medical berth in a rather undignified manner.

"Of, course, my lord. May I ask what happened?" I nodded toward Starscream's shaking form.

"Starscream has failed me for the last-"

Megatron was cut off when a blue explosion inside the med bay rocked the ship. Shortly after, a Groundbridge of the same color appeared in the corner of my paint storage closet, its door thrown open.

"What did you do this time, Crystal?"

"Shut up, Samantha. This fragging invention won't do anything I tell it to!"

The voices were back! And seeing the expressions on Lord Megatron's and Starscream's faces told me that they had heard it too. What the Pit was happening?

Two human femmes, one carrying boxes that looked like it would fall over any millisecond, walked out the closet, scowling at each other.

"I told you it would work," the empty-handed human snapped.

"Whatever you say, Crystal," the other femme snorted, rolling her optics, or 'eyes' they called them.

Lord Megatron aimed his heated fusion cannon at the two humans and growled, "Who are you?"

"Oh blessed Primus, is that who I think it is?" one of the humans mumbled, dropping her haul to metal floor, creating a loud crunch.

"Samantha, do you know how long it took me to organize those papers?" 'Crystal' vented.

'Samantha' slowly pointed at the direction of my leader.

"IT"S MEGZY!" she screeched, making me wince from my sensitive audio receptors. She ran up to him, seemingly unaware of his huge cannon pointed at her head, and bombarded him with questions, her expression a mix of awe and respect.

"I do not take kindly to strangers," he growled, his faceplates taking on a hint of confusion. "Who are you?"

"Crystal, calm down. You're getting nowhere," Samantha commanded Crystal in a collected voice. "We are representatives of all your fans from our dimension. We've come here to deliver all their messages to you!"

"What in Primus's name…?" Starscream murmured furrowing his optic ridges, immediately attracting the girl dubbed Crystal's attention.

"Hey, Samantha? It's Screamer. Right in front of me," Samantha's first reaction to hearing the flat statement was…..

"OH SLAGGING PRIMUS! IT"S STARSCREAM!" she shrieked, defying her own command. How could one so small be so fragging LOUD?

"Why did you come here?" Megatron boomed, silencing the two femmes.

"Duh! Didn't we just tell you? We're here to deliver messages to you from your millions of fans!"

 **If you could say, ask, or give anything to the Decepticons, what would it be? Drop a review in the box below and maybe, just MAYBE, I might use in the next chapter. Toodles!**


	2. Fans? Never Heard of it

**Hey! I just wanna thank all y'all who dropped off a review. I'll be sure to fit as much as I can in the next chapter. Thanks Guys! Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does.**

Knockout POV

What the Pit was happening? Two random humans show up in our heavily cloaked warship, claiming to be representatives of 'fans' from their dimension to deliver their messages? This is very strange. More so, they are trying to explain how they got here, but failing terribly.

"So, my friend here, Crystal, invented this device called the Inter-Dimensional-Transporter that can carry humans to other worlds or dimensions," Samantha grinned, not noticing how hard her explanation was to understand.

"So you, a human femme, created such a device that allows you to travel to different worlds?" my liege repeated, lowering his fusion cannon.

"Yeah, in short," Samantha shrugged nonchalantly.

"So you are here to deliver messages to us from humans in your world?" Megatron furrowed his optic ridges.

"And ask questions," Crystal added, not looking up from a box from which she was extracting a screen with wires protruding from every odd end.

"And what, may I ask, is THAT," Megatron snapped his helm toward the screen she was pulling out.

"Oh, you mean this?" Crystal gestured toward the contraption. "This is the machine that will allow us, right here, to see your fans at our original dimension."

Starscream shook his helm wearily and dropped it back on the medical berth.

I, never having a soft spot for humans, bared my denta and growled.

"Prove it."

"Sheesh K. O. No need to be nasty," Samantha recoiled at my reply. "I can't believe I'm talking to the paintjob maestro," she murmured under her breath.

"It's almost ready…," Crystal hopped up, the mechanism gave a low purr and the screen turned blue, with flashes of other colors that faded quickly.

"Not again!" Crystal whined, slamming her balled fist into the console.

The screen blacked out, and then the face of a young male human appeared on the screen.

"Oh," she blinked.

"Cr-st-l ca- you he-r me?" a static-filled voice ground out.

"It worked… It WORKED!" Crystal bounced on her pedes... erm... feet and waved her arms around.

"Are you okay? Is Samantha with you?" the man stressed, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Yeah, we're okay, Mike. At least we got here in one piece," she giggled.

"Really, Crystal. You ought to be more careful with that thing," he sighed. He turned his head and caught me in his vision. "Oh fragging Primus, is that who I think it is?"

"Yup! That's the one and only, Knockout!" She threw her arms in my direction. I raised an optic ridge.

"Can you turn the screen around? I can't wait to show them," Samantha snapped, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh, right. PREESSEEENTING… THE DECEPTICONS!" Mike swerved the screen around to display a whole parking lot swarmed with humans that either dressed like us or held up posters with pictures of us.

I snorted when I caught sight of a poster carried by a particularly excited girl with an image of Starscream wearing something called stilettos on his pedes. I had seen an ad on one of my morning drives with a human femme wearing the same. Megatron stared at it blankly, but I could vaguely see Starscream's left optic twitch.

"Here is the intimidating yet elegant Decepticon leader. Holding his army close together with fear and respect, this gladiator seeks to conquer the human race with brute force. I give you, Lord Megatron!"

The crowd roared into our audio receptors and boosted their hands into the air. One man, dressed in a costume to appear as our leader, raised his servo… erm… hand. The entire crowd immediately quieted.

"DECEPTICONS!Quit groveling and await my command," he growled into a small device that magnified his voice. He sounded eerily like Lord Megatron.

Our leader raised a pointed optic ridge and smirked, baring his jagged denta at the audience.

"Okay, next, we have the Seeker, second-in-command," she was cut off when the girl holding Starscream's poster started screaming louder and waved it around. "Ahem, we have the Seeker, second-in-command, STILETTO-wearing mech, who 'seeks' control and power over the Decepticon army!"

I could glimpse Starscream's faceplates heating up rapidly although he held his head high. Megatron glared at his second-in-command and shook his head at the ground.

"I-I do not want to overthrow my master," Starscream stammered, glancing cautiously over at Megatron.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Samantha smirked, giving him a disconcerting look.

"NEEXXT! We have the vain, but ridiculously sexy mech, KNOCKOUT!"

A group of girls wearing shirts the same shade as Knockout screeched and climbed over each other, trying to get a glimpse of me. I winked, causing all of them to scream louder. Ouch! Just then, a Groundbridge appeared behind Lord Megatron and the silent mech, Soundwave, stepped out. The whole mob burst into sound. (And I thought my cheering was loud..)

"Oh! and one more! This silent mech's loyalty to his master and wit is uncomparable! Give it up for... SOUNDWAVE!"

Soundwave looked through his visor at Megatron and questionably. Megatron shook his head and stared at Crystal.

"Sorry fans, but we can't keep the connection for much longer," Crystal waved at the crowd. She got many disappointed groans and grumbles in return. "Don't worry guys! We'll tell you everything when we get back!"

Crystal jogged to the screen and punched a few buttons. The screen, after a few seconds, returned to its blacked-out state.

So! Time for the Q and A session!

 **So how did I do? I'm still waiting for a few more questions so please be patient with me! Please leave a review in the box below! Thanks and enjoy!**


End file.
